


Savoring the Holidays

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holidays, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2013, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Jim and Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoring the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013's TS Secret Santa Drabble Days. The prompt was "fruitcake"

Jim smiled to himself. He was finally going to discover Blair's secret project. For weeks there'd been tantalizing peeks and smells. Jim had sworn not to use his senses to scope it out. But today was the big reveal.  
  
When he walked through the door, he saw Blair putting the finishing touches on dozens of cakes, all in decorative tins. The icing he was applying was white as snow and he had red and green preserved cherries cut up and arranged to look like holly on top. Jim, released from his promise, took a deep sentinel breath... and choked on a massive amount of alcohol fumes.  
  
"Sandburg, what _is_ that?"  
  
"Jim, you're looking at what will be the hit of the PD charity bake sale--Caribbean black cakes. Aren't they wild?"  
  
Jim inspected an un-iced cake, which was indeed almost black, at least to non-sentinel eyes. What _his_ eyes noticed was fruit--lots of it. "Blair, Christmas fruitcake is a joke. Sorry, babe, I don't think you'll be able to _give_ these away."  
  
Blair rolled his eyes. "Jim, black cake is to fruitcake as the best dark chocolate is to carob."  
  
Jim shuddered, remembering Naomi's carob brownies.  
  
"It's practically a national dessert! It's traditional to serve it as a wedding or groom's cake. And at Christmas you're considered a bad host if you don't serve black cake to visitors. The best are made months in advance and recipes are guarded like treasure. "  
  
Jim had to grin, falling, as usual, under the spell of Blair's enthusiasm.  
  
"And you know," Blair continued, "there isn't a cop we know who doesn't like to hoist a few. One piece of this is better than a rum and coke. C'mere and give it a taste." And Blair pulled out a spoon and scooped up some of the very moist cake. He swayed sinuously toward Jim, moving the spoon side to side and aiming for Jim's mouth. Then, with a laugh, he plopped the cake into his own mouth and grabbed Jim by the neck, pulling him in for a thorough kissing. After some breath-taking seconds, he pulled away, licking his lips. "Whaddya think?"  
  
Head spinning a little from the kiss and the rum, Jim settled in to taste test as only he could. Basic cake ingredients and the rum, obviously. The tang of cherries, plums, currants and lemon zest became noticeable; then brown sugar caramelized until almost burnt; then allspice, vanilla and a touch of nutmeg. He recited the ingredients dutifully, knowing how delighted Blair got when he did his shtick. "There's one thing I can't make out; something I remember from Dad's liquor cabinet".  
  
Blair's smile was incandescent. "Angostura bitters. Wow, after all these years you still amaze me."  
  
Jim was amazed, in turn, at how much he loved this man. He pulled Blair in for another kiss, sans cake. They would definitely be a hit at the PD, so he made plans to buy one himself to share with his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays all. I've made these cakes for years to great reviews. I started with a recipe from Trini Gourmet--her site is informative and so much fun. Here's her updated version if you want to be adventurous (or just look at the pretty pictures and drool).  
> http://www.trinigourmet.com/index.php/trinidad-black-cake/


End file.
